Creepyasta Wiki
Welcome to the ! What if someone followed you every night you walked home from the store nearby you. What if that creature was standing outside your kitchen window and stared at you. What if that person actually where someone you know but you lost…''' ''' Hi, my name is Robert, i’m from London. It all started when I got to know that my dad that I never got to know wasn’t dead, My dad never came home from the day I heard my mom yell something to my dad. Everything in my life went bad. I was going home as usuall but something just wasn’t right. Something weird was following me. I didn’t know what it was. I thought it only was going to happen that day but the thing still followed me the day after that and the day after that day. I got scared but I didn’t tell anyone. I thought I only was imagining something strange. But after some days I got more scared. The thing was staring at me at night when I was studying while I sat beside the kitchen table. I was to scared to stay there so I ran upstairs. After that night I decided to tell my mom about the think that happen and ask her if she knew what it was. She told me she did not know but for a fact I knew that she was lying. The other day when I came back from the store I didn’t see him following me. I looked around me incase I saw clues of the weird thing that followed me. I didn’t see any clue. After a few days nothing strange was happening but I still was scared. Later that night I saw that thing again, but a bit better. It looked like a creature, I couldn’t see the face because of the darkness and I didn’t know what it was. Some days after that I went to the forest. My classmates and I was going to the forest for a trip. We had as a challenge to find some kind of plant. When I went looking for it, I went too far before I knew it. I didn’t know where my friends were and I didn’t know where I were. I worried because I got lost. I ran and realised that I couldn’t get outside the forest. I knew that the forest wasn’t that big for a fact. I stopped for a minute and took some deep breaths. Suddenly I hear someone sneaking behind the trees. Just before I notice I hear something behind me. I slowly turned around. I saw it. I saw the creature. But something just wasn't right. I kind of have seen that face before. The difference was that it looked scarier. It looked like my dad. That was lost. I Was looking at the eyes and just before I noticed something held its hands around my neck from behind and started to strangle me. Written by the Angel of Robert Category:Browse